The present invention relates to a tape cassette that can be mounted in and removed from a tape printer.
A tape cassette in which a tape is contained within a cassette case may be mounted in a cassette mounting portion of a tape printer. A tape cassette is known that, when mounted in the cassette mounting portion, allows the tape printer to detect a type of the tape that is contained within the cassette case (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Specifically, a cassette detection portion, in which one or more switch holes are formed in a pattern that corresponds to the type of the tape, is provided in a part of a bottom face of the tape cassette. A plurality of detection switches that project upward are provided in the cassette mounting portion. When the tape cassette is mounted in the cassette mounting portion, the cassette detection portion selectively depresses the plurality of detection switches according to the pattern of the switch holes. The tape printer detects the type of the tape according to a combination of the plurality of detection switches that are depressed and not depressed.